


A Case Worth A Second Look

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Three weeks ago, a murder occurred in the apartment of Samuel Vernon, age twenty-three. Approximately 8:23 PM, on Friday the thirteenth. It was concluded that he had sexual intercourse, but was not raped, prior to the killing.In the past three weeks, a grand total of seventeen of these murders have occurred. Both men and women, around the ages of nineteen and twenty-seven, were single and living alone in apartments. There was nothing connecting them, aside from something found at the crime scene.Vampiric semen. A vampire’s semen potency decreases until it is no longer effective, around the age of one hundred twenty. And the same male's sample was found at every scene.Officers have been working around the clock to find who is responsible for these attacks, and through investigation has led them to one vampire in particular...





	A Case Worth A Second Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/gifts).



“You seem awfully lonely, pretty boy,” he said to the cloud-headed man who sat at the bar. He made sure the human could hear his words over the thumping music. “Mind if I give you some company?”

The human looked toward him with a smile, eyebrows raised. “What's in it for me?”

“A great night, if you play your cards right,” he replied.

“Hmm, I do love a man who knows how to rhyme,” the cloud boy returned. “I'm Minhyuk, manga boy. What's yours?” He was looking at him now, sipping his drink, his legs spread wide.

He knew how to play this game. He's been playing it for a few hundred years. “I'm Hyungwon. You seem as elegant as a swan.”

“Oooh, the more you rhyme, the better looking you get,” Minhyuk said seductively with a deep-throated chuckle.

Hyungwon thought this human couldn't get any better. Seductive and easy. His radar for males was spot-on tonight and that made his mission that much easier. “A man as pretty as you, would make everyone after you coo.”

“Hm, very true. And you, are one of them, Hyungwon.”

V°°°°°°°V

Minhyuk was glad he had taken his Wovfizide©™, otherwise this poor vampire wouldn't know what to do. But that also meant once he sunk his fangs into his skin it'd be over for him. Possibly.

“A club seems boring now that I found what I'm looking for. You must wonder what is in store,” this «Hyungwon» said, touching Minhyuk's upper arm.

He was dashing, Minhyuk had to admit. And he could rhyme. Minhyuk could really appreciate a man who could rhyme. “How about we head to my place, huh? I've got some fun activities we can do there.”

“Like…?” The vampire hinted.

This was Minhyuk's favourite part. “I've got a large assortment of cockrings for you to try on. You're a big man for talking so much, right?”

V°°°°°°°V

This human liked to play dangerous games. Hyungwon was up for a game like that. “Let's go and find out, shall we? I think I can set you free.”

“Hm, yes, lets; but first,” the human said as he hopped off the stool. “I want to dance, manga boy.” His white hair became fluorescent under the strobing lights the club had setup. His leather jacket covered a much more drab jacket underneath; he must have been so very hot under all those layers. Hyungwon couldn't help but think of his body that lay hidden. To bad it wasn't going to matter when he was finished with him.

V°°°°°°°V

Minhyuk wished he'd come clubbing when his werewolf senses weren't blocked. He wanted to sniff out this vampire, see how recently he's been fed. He's always had a thing for leading vamps on, but only when they haven't been fed for a while.

As he walked toward the dance floor, he beckoned the vamp over to him. Minhyuk wasn't a man for honesty, but wow, this vampire came to this club in the right attire. Loose blouse with one side tucked in, showing a dangerous amount of skin for such a creature; a fucking choker that tied in the front (a choking kink. Was that how he killed his prey?); and either spandex or leather pants, catching every little light or shine and directing it straight to his cock.

 _This vampire better come with his own vibrating ball sack,_ Minhyuk thought to himself. _If he's gonna come dressed like that._

“You seem distracted,” Hyungwon said as he tilted his chin up. “I thought you wanted to dance, pretty boy?” The vamp body rolled to the song, feeling himself hardcore.

Minhyuk returned to the real world, deciding upon his mission. He was going to fuck this vampire. “Let's tango, manga boy.”

V°°°°°°°V

Hyungwon was positive, after three songs and non-stop dancing, this human wasn't human at all.

He had enough energy to power the whole damn city, a smile so bright the sun would be put out of business. Not that he'd know anything about the sun, but whatever.

And his moves. He had to be a professional dancer, if his hips could move like that. “Where did you learn to dance like that, pretty boy?”

“Wouldn't you like to know with those lame-ass body rolls.”

Hyungwon could do nothing but laugh deep in his throat. “Lame? I perfer the word tame.”

Minhyuk laughed heartily. “Then show me some moves, manga boy. Maybe you're secretly made of magic?”

Hyungwon didn't like the music played at clubs. Is just wasn't his taste. But the heavy thump of the bass made everyone's heart beat faster, and their delicious blood pump harder. It would've made him dizzy if he was a fledgling. But he has experience. A few hundred years worth. “Are you sure you can handle my magic?”

“Bring it on.”

V°°°°°°°V

His lips were cold yet warmer than the brick he was up against. His hands wormed their way under his attire, fingers teasing his nipples. Hyungwon was grinding against Minhyuk's crotch, and damn did he like it.

Minhyuk could only remember a blur of events before he got tired of playing. He wanted to fuck this vampire, no more games. And it seems the vamp could read minds.

Hyungwon was dancing to the song, a new one with a sensual undertone. Minhyuk could only gulp as his hand was grabbed and placed under the vamp’s shirt, pushing upwards, popping buttons along the way. This was dramatic for a vampire, from Minhyuk's experience; normally they took things rather slow.

Of course, now that Minhyuk was getting pushed to his knees, he didn't care. This was new and something he wanted to experience: sucking vampire cock.

It probably shouldn't but this was his way of getting information.

Hyungwon's pants were already undone, Minhyuk having done that as they fought for dominance before ending up by a dumpster. So he pulled out the appendage, eyebrows raising at the length. He was rather thin, like the rest of him.

“You know what to do, pretty boy,” Hyungwon said, voice rough. He had a hand gripping Minhyuk's white hair, licking his lips. Looking down upon him with a very satisfied look.

Minhyuk was horny, as he normally was, but his mind wasn't clouded. With his Wovfizide©™ meds still in effect, for at least another two full hours, he needed to play his cards carefully. One bite or ingestion of vampire venom and he was done for.

But, that doesn't mean he can't enjoy vampire cock. The venom can't reach him from here.

So he deepthroated him in one go.

Hyungwon moaned. “So you have experience, pretty boy?” He gripped Minhyuk's white hair harder.

Minhyuk just nodded. He slurped around the slim appendage in his mouth. He swirled his tongue, finding this length more than he could handle. His eyes were bigger than his mouth. But he stayed on the vampire's cock, losing breath with every passing second.

“You're so good Minhyukkie,” the vampire moaned. His grip tightened and loosened at a rhythmic pace.

Minhyuk popped off his cock. “Minhyukkie?” He questioned. What was his game? Get him so comfortable then end his life? Choke him to death? _Don't be a stupid slut Minhyuk. You need to think ahead. He's a killer._

Hyungwon rubbed his finger on Minhyuk's cheekbone. “Yes. Minhyukkie~” He had this smile on his face, like he was actually happy. _There was something wrong with this vampire. This case will be so easy, why did they even bring me here?_

Minhyuk licked Hyungwon's cock. Then sucked on the tip. “Keep calling me that.” He plunged onto Hyungwon's cock again, sucking harder than before. Making sure to be as loud as he could.

Hyungwon's head tilted back, unabashedly loud as he groaned. “Minhyukkie~!” His voice had a lilt to it, like he truly enjoyed this. But Minhyuk couldn't be assed to believe a vampire.

V°°°°°°°V

Hyungwon knew that himself as a vampire, arousal flowed slowly, but damn did Minhyuk know how to give an amazing blowjob.

He sucked hard and fast, a natural at this this. Maybe he nabbed himself a pornstar? He wasn't well-versed at the craft but he wasn't dumb. A man who knew how to give a professional blowjob was either a professional or natural. And Hyungwon doubted the latter.

“Make more noise, Minhyukkie. You're beautiful the louder you get.”

But that doesn't mean he'd deny himself this pleasure before he stole some of his blood.

He looked down, biting his plush lip, as the human slurped louder and gagged on his genitals. Saliva dripped down his chin with every deep thrust. And occasionally he'd look up, give a sultry wink, then deep throat hard enough to make him cough.

He could feel himself getting harder. Soon he'd have to leave this alleyway, and give this man a proper fucking. Then drain him. Hyungwon moaned at the thought of this pretty boy being drained.

Hyungwon heard whistling from his right, but he didn't look, unlike Minhyuk. He released his harsh grip on his hair, letting him pop off his cock to gander at the humans. He, surprisingly, hid his face from them.

“Aww, are you shy, jagi?” Hyungwon teased, pretending to be in a relationship. He petted his hair.

He heard giggling, sounding like at least three females and two males. A third male, a vampire by the feeling in Hyungwon's fangs, ushered them inside. Complaining about, “personal business.” As in, «let's head inside so you won't realize I'm a vampire by the accidental extension of my fangs.»

Minhyuk kissed his appendage, three times, in a line down the side. He was so cute, Hyungwon couldn't wait to make him his. To nibble on his pretty neck.

“Let's go back my place, shall we?” Minhyuk suggested. He gave sweet little kisses to Hyungwon's tip.

Hyungwon loved this human. Maybe he should come back for seconds? “Yes. Take me to your humble abode.”

Minhyuk stood up, putting Hyungwon's semi hard-on back into his pants and zipping them up. “Let's catch a cab, _jagi_ ,” Minhyuk said tauntingly.

Hyungwon grabbed his hand, going in for a kiss.

But Minhyuk moved, so his kiss landed on his cheek. Hyungwon quirked an eyebrow, then led a trail from to neck. He nibbled on the beautiful skin there, licking and tasting it.

“I swear if someone else finds us I will leave,” he says defiantly.

Hyungwon can only giggle. “For someone so good at such a dirty act, you're so very shy.” He gives another suck to his neck. A little moan from his prey he gets. Maybe he found a spot?

“Please?” He begs.

Hyungwon hums to himself. “I like it when you beg.” But, instead of getting distracted, he pulls away, hand still holding the human’s. “Come on. I want to see how loud I can get you.” He walks away, human following him.

The road, one that is populated more with cabs than regular cars, isn't that far away from the club they were just in. It doesn't take that long before Hyungwon is standing at the curb before the human could notice.

Hyungwon allows the human to be in front of him. He sucks on his neck, holding Minhyuk’s hand out for a taxi.

Soon one comes rolling up, parking its back doors in front of them. Minhyuk opens the door, climbing in quickly. Hyungwon follows him, sensing this was the right cab to get into.

Minhyuk has already said his address by the time Hyungwon has closed the door. “That too far for you?” He asks.

“No, I can take you there,” the cabbie says.

Hyungwon winks at the cab driver. He knows him well. He's had threesomes with the fellow vampire.

Hyungwon leans back, being pushed by Minhyuk's hand. He quickly unzips his pants, and soon his mouth is on his cock again. “So eager, jagi.”

V°°°°°°°V

Minhyuk has to get Hyungwon at full hardness before they reach his fake apartment, blood pumping faster than a vamp’s natural flow speed. If his body is running at a high it normally doesn't reach, he can get him to pass out. Which would lead to him tying him up, being able to take him to HQ.

But that's only if he can get the vampire’s blood pumping at one hundred percent faster than its base level. Which is going to take a lot of power.

Power that, in his current humanoid state, Minhyuk doesn't have.

But he could have about an hour, to an hour and thirty minutes left on his medication. He just has to power play himself up; make himself one hundred and one percent better. More dominant than he would consider necessary.

But as Hyungwon compliments him on his dick sucking skills, praising him like he's his actual boyfriend, Minhyuk comes to a realization.

This vampire is a **killer**. If he doesn't make himself that much more dominant, he will be drained of his blood and die. He HAS to be the stronger of the two, until his werewolf powers and senses return to him full blast. Which could take longer than an hour and thirty minutes.

Minhyuk deep throats the vamp again, holding his breath but swallowing. He pops off his dick to breathe.

“God you're so good to me baby,” Hyungwon plays it off.

Minhyuk hears someone laugh, and he's still horrified that he's giving a show in front of a stranger. _Damn. Damn damn damn._

To give himself a break, he trails kisses around the cock, sucking little spots here and there. Licking the tip sloppily. God if Minhyuk didn't actually enjoy giving head this would have been terrible. He's going to double duty brush his teeth in the morning.

“Swallow me whole baby,” Hyungwon suggests. But with him being a vampire, this could be a command.

Minhyuk plunges down onto his dick again, pretending his ass off. He's glad for those acting lessons he took so long ago. Otherwise he'd be shit out of luck, trying to pretend to not only enjoy giving head to a murderer, but to also be entirely entranced by a vampire. Something acting classes never taught him. Or anyone in his life, he hopes. Minhyuk enjoyed giving head, but in this situation, he'd rather be asleep.

“We're almost to your destination,” the driver says with a laugh.

“Minhyukkie, take a big, deep breath,” Hyungwon said hintingly. He pulled Minhyuk's hair, forcing himself off his dick.

Minhyuk was concerned. Worse, he was sure he knew what the vamp had in mind. Hyungwon wanted him to suck his dick until they reached his fake apartment complex.

He's beginning to think he doesn't like giving head as much as he used to.

V°°°°°°°V

Hyungwon leans his head back, moaning as Minhyuk plunges onto his cock for the nth time that night. “You're so good to me, Minhyukkie~ So very good~”

His heart was pounding faster than before, faster than it should. But a good blowjob would do that to anyone, especially if it's the beautiful and dangerous Minhyuk.

“Do you like sharing?” The cab driver asked. A question that's escaped his mouth many a time prior.

“No, he's mine,” Hyungwon said with an edge. He would never share with such a being. Now he was sure his heart pounded faster than regulation; normally he'd love to share with the man. But not this human. Hyungwon wanted this one to himself.

“Does he have a brother, you reckon? I'd even go for his sister,” he asks with a chuckle.

Hyungwon pushes Minhyuk's head down farther, his nose squished slightly against his thigh. He shivered as Minhyuk swallowed repeatedly, a choking sound in the back of his throat. “He's mine. Mine, mine, mine.”

“Greedy,” the driver comments quietly.

Hyungwon didn't care about him. He only cared about Minhyuk. Making his body feel so good, and so very hard. He can't wait to pound the man into his bed.

Then, sink his fangs into his neck as he cums so hard he blacks out. Then, leave him before the sun rises.

A perfect night, if Hyungwon says so.

V°°°°°°°V

Minhyuk can't feel himself anymore. He was beginning to fade out. Everything seemed so easy before. Where was his werewolf strength? Fuck.

V°°°°°°°V

“We’re here,” the driver said smoothly as he pulled against the curb.

Hyungwon allowed Minhyuk to pop off his cock. The cloud-haired man wobbled on his arms, taking big deep gulping breaths, saliva flowing from his lips. Hyungwon could see his pale face was red, could hear it when he almost passed out. After one breath too big he coughed. He liked the look, the sound, of Minhyuk suffering because of his cock.

He pulled his ear to his lips by his hair. “You seem tired baby. Need a rest?” He taunted.

It was here Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon, and Hyungwon saw that raw, dominant power shine like a strobe light. “You're gonna need to rest when I'm done with you.” He licked his lips, breath still a tad ragged.

“Then let's head into your apartment, shall we?” He whispered, nibbling on his ear.

V°°°°°°°V

Minhyuk realized, as he stripped himself of his leather jacket, his crotch hair would be a problem.

They had just breached his floor when the realization hit him, making it seem like he was eager to fuck by removing his clothes. Once his pants were removed, his bright white crotch hair (or, more accurately, fur) might give him away. Because really, who bleaches and dyes their crotch hair?

With one layer down and the other unzipped, he was at his front door. Albeit this apartment was set up for this mission, he would pretend this was his home. Where he was about to actually fuck a vampire.

Maybe he should enjoy himself. After all, this was the first time in _weeks_ he's been laid. This damn mission was exhausting. Maybe a little romp could do his body some good.

“Having trouble?” The vamp whispered in his ear. Then, as his usual shtick, he nibbled on his ear, sucking on the lobe occasionally.

Minhyuk palmed Hyungwon's crotch with his left hand, fiddling with the key in his right. “Not at all.” He giggled at the thought of tomorrow.

His key finally fit itself into the proper position, and he turned his wrist. The door opened, an unassuming apartment before their eyes.

Minhyuk walked in, throwing his jackets onto the ground like he actually owned the place. Now he was shirtless, the only barrier of protection was his pants. And soon they would need to come off.

A shirt flew passed his vision. A mouth attacked his neck, a hand reaching around and squeezing. At first, he panicked, thinking the vampire was done with waiting.

But as he suckled spot onto his neck, Minhyuk didn't feel threatened. He felt horny, as usual; but not like his life was in danger. Maybe that's why seventeen different men and women fell victim to this man. Because they all felt comfortable before they died.

Minhyuk wasn't going to die here. He would live long, longer than this vamp will see in prison.

V°°°°°°°V

Hyungwon was surprised when the human took control, turning on a dime and forcing him against the wall.

He pulled his hair, so reminiscent of the cab ride here, revealing his in neck. He attacked his neck, sucking harsh hickies upon his skin.

Hyungwon has been on the receiving end a few times. He doesn't mind giving up control occasionally. Like right now, as this Minhyuk sucked hard onto the skin of his chest while once more undoing his uncomfortable pants. But this time, he wasn't going down to his knees. Hyungwon was nude before the human was.

He gave him a fierce look. “Bed. On your stomach. Now.” Minhyuk bit his lip as he looked Hyungwon up and down.

Hyungwon decided to follow along. Maybe receiving the pleasure would be fun.

The studio-ish apartment had the bed in view from the door. Hyungwon walked toward it, feeling a hard slap to his ass. As graceful as his nature implies, he drapes himself across the bed, pillow to his chest. Hyungwon happily spreads his legs, sticking his ass into the air.

He feels the air behind him warm as Minhyuk's body heat compliments his coldness. He can feel the other's nudeness as he presses his lower extremities into his backside. It's teasing, his cock hard like his own. His tip just kisses his entrance, not pushing in, just there, beyond pleasure.

Minhyuk gives a rough smack to his ass cheeks. “Have you done anal before?”

“My, what a scandalous question.”

A finger probes his behind. He rolls his eyes, telling himself it's from annoyance and not pleasure. Minhyuk hums. “You feel tight. Maybe a good fucking will loosen you up?” He prodded just the smallest bit deeper.

Hyungwon moaned. “Maybe. But first,” he wiggled his bottom to emphasize his next point. “I think you need to quench my thirst.”

V°°°°°°°V

Minhyuk smirked and allowed his saliva to drip upon Hyungwon's asshole. He caught what fell and prodded deeper into his entrance. And repeated the process until his mouth was dry.

Hyungwon was holding his cheeks apart. Minhyuk pushes his finger in until the vamp says it hurts. His spit again, pulling his finger out so his saliva fell into the widening hole. This time he got knuckle deep, and riggled around. All males have a prostate, and Minhyuk was the guy to make this vampire scream.

Maybe, just maybe, he was enjoying himself more than he should.

V°°°°°°°V

Hyungwon was ready after the third finger. He wanted it now; he'd been patient this whole time. Now it was time. “I'm ready, pretty boy. Show my body who's the toy.”

Minhyuk curled his fingers again, right into a tightly wound-up bundle of nerves. The body below him jerked. “I can't wait to fuck your brains out.” He gave a small moan.

Hyungwon could feel Minhyuk line himself up with his tight little entrance. The human gripped his ass cheeks harshly. Then pushed in with little warning.

Hyungwon's hand immediately thrust out for something to grab. It's been a minute since it was him who was on the bottom. “You're bigger than I expected.”

He felt his asshole expand as Minhyuk pushed himself all the way in. Hyungwon moaned the other's name, enjoying himself. He clenched just to see the human’s reaction. His hips moved in circular motions. Minhyuk bottomed out, feeling across Hyungwon's back.

Minhyuk slapped his ass as he pulled back, then slapped the other cheek as he thrusted all the way back in. He continued to thrust at a slow pace. Smirking as he tested the waters. This was good, he thought to himself. A nice fucking will calm his nerves. It'll also help him to subdue this vamp for arrest. Later. Not right now.

Right now he enjoyed the hissing sound Hyungwon made, relishing in how he clenched around him, and his personal favourite: how he bit onto the pillow, drool (or maybe vampire venom) pooling at his corners. Minhyuk threaded his hand through Hyungwon's hair, gripping it. Hyungwon murmured a string of words, which Minhyuk couldn't catch. It was cute how he became such a little slut when a dick was inside of him.

Minhyuk's mouth was still so dry, but watching Hyungwon enjoy himself made his mouth water. He spit onto his partner, letting flow with his fucking. As the vamp cursed lowly, Minhyuk slapped his ass. Several times. He loved the way it bounced with his thrusts.

Minhyuk slowed his paced down, listening as the vampire whined. “Why you whining baby?” He asks tauntingly, a hand creeping along the other's back. “I thought you were so dominant?” He wrapped his hand around his neck.

Hyungwon's hand laid above Minhyuk’s, making his grip tighter. “I only bottom to those worthy.” He moans to accentuate his point.

Minhyuk thrusts harshly. “I'm honored, baby.” He squeezes the vampire's neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyungwon groans. He DOES have a choking kink. “Mm, yes~”

Minhyuk can feel the medicine wear off. It's a sudden brightening of the situation, astonishing clarity within a few seconds. He doesn't physically feel much different, but there's this urge to go outside. To howl. And as his heritage dictates, to knot and impregnate. But he can't do that; the vampire will realize he's being fucked by a werewolf instead of a human. And Minhyuk can't have that. Not now.

Minhyuk was the type to balance work with fun. He's hasn't been busted yet, but one day his superiors will find out he's had a hand (well, dick) in wrong doers. But hey, it got the job done, with interest.

But how he was going to get this passed Shownu, he wasn't sure. (Maybe a nice dick suck was in order?)

V°°°°°°°V

Hyungwon enjoys just letting go, instead of having to worry about giving pleasure.

He can feel his heart pumping faster than it should, faster than normal. He enjoys this rush, almost more than the feeding. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears, a rare occurrence for vampires. To be able to _feel_ their own heart. It makes him feel like a human, and that's the ultimate goal for most vampires.

To feel _human_.

Minhyuk quickens his pace, his fastest he's reached. Hyungwon’s heart pounds, his mind losing consciousness with every thrust. He moans and then shouts Minhyuk's name, searching for something to grip. His fangs sunk into the pillow, leaking venom into the material.

_God this feels so good._

Hyungwon feels that hot ball of lava in the pit of his stomach, growing tighter and tighter. He's close to his orgasm, he can feel it as his fangs release more venom. He wants to cum, so he screams as he no longer denies 

He can feel something tickling his senses, but ignores it for an amazing orgasm and a total blackout.

V°°°°°°°V

By the time Hyungwon awakens, he's been tied up.

In a haze, he thinks Minhyuk is a very true kinky human, but as he tries to move, he realizes this isn't some discovery of a new bedroom tactic.

The metal centrumium, at its strongest when a low amount of metal was around, had his limbs crossed at awkward angles. He arms are crossed over each other, his legs stretched in a similar fashion. He can feel his body move as some sort of transport vehicle drives him away.

He struggles to break free, but the metal only swishes against his protests.

V°°°°°°°V

Minhyuk watches as his partner for this case Shownu sits across from the vampire. With the vamp restrained at the neck, he had a firm suspicion Shownu was safe. But vampires were a surprising bunch.

“My name is Shownu,” he begins. Hyungwon looks calm, as all vampires do. No matter the situation. “Where were you three weeks ago, Friday September thirteenth, at approximately 8:23 PM?”

“Right to the chase, as usual,” Minhyuk says, irritated at the older male. Minhyuk may have accidentally sucked his dick prior to him being put on this case by the Non-Humanoid Atestment Agency, but that doesn't mean he'll play nice.

Minhyuk finished the first book of the Twishine™ quadrilogy, purely because his friend Changkyun said he should read it. Literally the day after he was put on this case. And God, did vampires really disappoint from the world of fiction.

Vampires didn't have a super cool ability, which was the biggest let down. Of course, most people new this but it was just really disappointing. They weren't super strong, or super fast, and honestly didn't have much going for them.

Minhyuk was positive the only reason vampires were restrained during interrogations was because of the insatiable bloodlust they all exhibited. Plus, the only ability they really possessed was the power of suggestion. And once that was discovered, humans immediately began training themselves to ignore it, or even rewire the command. Overall, vampires suck. They were cooler in the books and movies.

Humans like Shownu came from a family of not only police officers but absolute nutcases who obsessed over protection. He's the only person was wasn't affected by a vampire’s suggestion power _at all_. So, instead of Minhyuk, it was Shownu who was doing the interrogation.

“Look, officer,” Hyungwon said calmly. Another reason Shownu was behind the papers conducting this interrogation: vampires were always relaxed because of their permanent slow heartbeat. It made them calm, which pissed off humans to no end. “I'm going to make this easier on you, okay?” God, now that Minhyuk was out of Slut Mode™, he realized this vampire was a huge calm asshole. “I'm not talking to you.”

Shownu, bless his God blessed fucking soul, didn't seem perturbed at all. “What will it take you to talk, Hyungwon? I hate to break it to you, but if you don't tell us why your DNA was at every single crime scene, you're going to jail for however long your species allows.”

“There’s only one thing I want to talk, human. Last night I was with a, «human.» But given the circumstances, he might be an officer. I'll talk to him, and _only_ him.” He had his arms crossed defiantly, but a calm expression revealing nothing.

Shownu gathers up his papers and pictures. “I'll see what I can do.” Then he leaves, ever the visage of human calmness that almost borders on being inhuman.

In the time it takes him to make it back to the viewing room, Hyungwon and Minhyuk had locked eyes. Hyungwon can't see him, Minhyuk is sure, but he stares into his soul. They stare deeply at each other, and Minhyuk can almost _feel_ the vamp send him a message.

Shownu comes in, closing the door behind him. It clicks satisfyingly. “It's you he wants to talk to.”

“I know you're sour but we're not dating,” Minhyuk says. Ever since he figured out it was Minhyuk who gave him the best blowjob of his life, he's been non-stop trying to get him to go out on a date. “The fact I had sex with him isn't a dig on you.”

Shownu, with that damned neutral expression Minhyuk hates to hell and back, is fucking neutral. “I know. I still can't believe you’d stoop so low.”

“Don't start. I got him and he's in our custody.”

“Go interrogate him. Make him confess,” was all Shownu said. Even if he was stone-faced on the outside, there was something on the inside that was killing him. And it was Minhyuk, no doubt about it.

Minhyuk didn't need a second invitation to leave the room, so thick with tension it was palpable in the air.

He took a deep breath and entered the interrogation room, the best no-nonsense expression he could muster. “So,” he started professionally. “Did you commit these crimes Hyungwon?”

“I almost didn't recognize you with your clothes on,” Hyungwon taunted.

“I almost didn't recognize you with that bar around your neck. OH WAIT, yes I did. You have a choking kink. You probably enjoy being in that position.” Minhyuk was the best at playing taunting games.

“I've come to a realization. The hair dye smell is the roots, not the white. I'm correct aren't I?” Hyungwon looks at him, a more playful expression this time around.

“Hyungwon, you're going to spend the rest of your life in an above-ground prison. No games. Did you commit those seventeen murders?”

“I'll make this easy so I can leave,” Hyungwon said suddenly. “I'm innocent.”

Minhyuk looked at him, really looked at him. “You're not serious.”

“Does it look like I'm not serious? I didn't commit any crime.” His arms were still crossed, changing his look from carefree to insulted.

“Hyungwon, your DNA was found at all the crime scenes. There's no way you didn't commit those murders. You get them comfortable, then your partner kills them. So who's your partner?” Minhyuk leaned on the table, hands clasped on the smooth wood surface. A metal table would make the centrumium neck restraint weaker.

“I didn't commit any crime, and I don't have a partner, wonderful Minhyuk. But you know what I do know?” he asked with a small tilt to his head.

“Who your accomplice is?” Minhyuk hazard to guess.

Hyungwon regarded him for a full minute, as if debating sharing his information. But after that awful silence, he filled it with a chilling prediction. "I know that you're next."

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the shitty rhyming. Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
